Little Miss Greedy
Little Miss Greedy is the thirteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Greedy has a really large breakfast she ate 66 sausages and 23 slices of toast with marmalade! Then she goes to Mr. Greedy's birthday, and they have a huge meal! Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Judy Marshak (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Little Miss Plump'' (USA,UK ) *''Madame Dodue'' (French) *''Doña Rechoncha'' (Spanish) *''胖嘟嘟小姐'' (Taiwan) *''Η Κύριος Φαγανούλα'' (Greek) *''Rosi Rundlich'' (German) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Greedy (also on cover) (says, "Greedy Girl!) * The Postman Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Wise * Little Miss Magic (she appears in this book before her own) * Little Miss Yes * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty(TV) * A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV) * Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet(TV) * Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball(TV) * Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness(TV) * Mr. Dizzy Promises the Moon(TV) * What a Question, Little Miss Curious!(TV) * Mr. Small's Big Dream(TV) * A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) * No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy(TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault(TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair(TV) * Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (TV)(mentioned) Trivia * Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Greedy represents Gluttony. Counterparts * Marjorie Dawes (Little Britain, both eat lots of food and are overweight), * Sadie (Total Drama Series, both are fat), * Sugar (Total Drama Series, both are Fat, have Blonde Hair and eat lots of food), * Owen (Total Drama series, both are fat, have blonde hair and eat lots of food), * Ma Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both are fat), * Owl (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are fat), * Lady Kluck (Robin Hood 1973, both are fat and wear blue hats), * Greedy Graham (Little Monsters, both are greedy and eat too much) * The Queen Of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland, Disney, Both are Fat), * Ursula (The Little Mermaid, Disney, both are fat), * Helga (Clayfighter Series, both are fat), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are fat) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, both have blonde hair) * Letter M (Alphablocks, they're both greedy), * Ms. Pac Man (Both eat alot), * Chowder (Chowder, both are plump and love food), * Aunt Sponge (James and the Giant Peach, both are fat and love food), * Heather Trott (Eastenders, both are fat), * Cow (Cow & Chicken, both are fat), * The Queen (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are fat), * Millicent Bulstrode (Harry Potter, both are fat), * Lupe (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are fat), * Lizzie Devine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are fat), * Mrs. Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are fat), * Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are fat), * Boo-Boo (Yogi Bear, both are chubby and have something blue), * Sad Sack (Raggy Dollls, both are orange and fat), * Greedy Smurf (The Smurfs, both have blue they eat alot of food and they're greedy), * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are females that are greedy sometimes), * Toula (Fat Pizza, both are fat and eats alot), * Dee Dee (Oggy and The Cockroaches,both are fat and eating food), * Little Lotta (Harvey Comics, both are fat, have blonde hair, and eat a lot). * Mikayla Pasteris (Mikayla's Words, both eat a lot). * Yukari Tamura (Mikayla's Words 2013, both eat a lot). * Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Nutty (Happy Tree Friends, both like to eat candy), * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are fat and love to eat), * Patrick Starfish (Spongebob SquarePants, both are fat and love to eat) * Alana "Honey Boo Boo" Thompson (Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Both are fat and love to eat) See also * Roger Hargreaves * Adam Hargreaves External links * Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair Category:No Visible Nose